A Little Constructive Criticism Never Hurt Anyone
by Amras Aldarion
Summary: The characters and events depicted in the monologue are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. - Thank You Everyone for Reading . . .


A Little Constructive Criticism Never Hurt Anyone: A Monologue of Sight and Blindness

Foreword

The characters and events depicted in the monologue are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. So it's not about me or any other one person, it's about the world and how it deals with relationships. Everyone goes through similar hard times in life, and that's why I wrote it. Through a character that a lot of people can relate with, so that it may help them deal with their own relationships.

Act 1, Scene 1

I'm not angry, and I don't want to start an argument. This is just constructive criticism, from a friend. So don't accuse me of anything, does anyone know how I really feel? I would never judge anyone, no one should. Since when is it your business who my friends are? You don't know me; I could have over a thousand friends. Maybe I don't care what you think, because it's not true. You are accusing me of being a low life, who's self-centered and egotistical. I am nothing like that, so don't accuse me of anything. When it's coming from your own mouth!

It's not that big of a deal, I understand that you're busy. But I'm sure that you make more time for your other friends than me, just because you didn't want to get to know me just as well. Why? I didn't do anything to deserve this, no one has. So what's so different about Michael Copley, why can't he be just as "popular" as the other guys? Is he any different, or is it because the other guys were pimps? That's right, you heard me. "The other guys were pimps", and they're still pimps. That's not a good thing, I don't know why they think it's so funny to be immature and perverted? Maybe some of you could tell me, because you're obviously one of them. "Oh look, it's so and so. They're so cool!", "That's gay!", and "That's retarded!" "Ha, ha." You're so "funny"; I can't believe how "funny" you are. I can see how you're so "popular", you little immature perverts!

I'm trying to be your friend, but sometimes it's just so hard. You make it that way; I'm trying to help you. I'm never going to give up, but it just seems like you don't want to change. That's the way it is with most people, I hate it. I want them to change, so that they can be mature adults! I'm tired of living a lie; I want everyone to tell the truth about everything to me. So if you're not going to tell me the truth, then what's the point of being my friend? Is that a lie too, I don't know anymore?

I am numb from the pain of the world, and the pain that they have inflicted on me. But being numb to the world is worse than feeling it. I'd rather feel the pain, than nothing at all. Please, no more lies. Life is more important than the things of the world, you can't tell me what to do. Who's "judging" now? How dare you assume what other people are thinking, you have no idea how they feel. Unless you're gossiping about me, which is a really bad thing to do.

Act 1, Scene 2

Well not unless you truly believe that we're friends, thank you. I would if they would though; I'm tired of being the one who has to start everything. When they never continue it, and I do care about you. I care about everyone, that's why I'm trying to help them. I'm sorry about that! I understand, so what are you basing your information on if you can't see what I'm really like? For the last time, I am not angry. I am not arguing, if anything you are. No, you don't see my point. You have no proof of what you are saying; could it be any easier to understand? Well I don't do that, I try to be friends with everyone I know. No matter what, I don't give up on anything.

Act 1, Scene 3

But only half of you even respond, and then only half of that half carries on a conversation. Why not me or the others, and why shouldn't we express all of our opinions about everything? No matter what they are, we have the right to say anything we want. You don't have to respond if you don't want to; even though I'm pretty sure you would to someone else. But this is how I feel, and everyone should know. My friends at school are nicer to me than the ones at "church" that are doing this to me, so if "Christians" are supposedly "trying their best" to be "just like Jesus". Then why are they doing this, does it really make any sense at all?

No, but it sure goes to show you how much "faith" they really have. I'm nothing like that, I treat everyone with respect. I don't agree with what the majority of "churches" say, I believe in my own translation of the Bible. Not what the majority of "Christians" believe, the ones who think that America is a "Christian" country. Even though that goes against what the constitution says, "Freedom of Religion" and "Separation of Church and State". There should be that if America's really "free", so why isn't it?

They have "In God We Trust" and "One Nation Under God", so America's not "free". When they bring "religion" into the government, and try to force it on us. That's not "freedom"; faith should be a personal thing between you and your religion. You can evangelize that you're part of your religion, but don't try to force it down our throats. By trying to bring it into the government, or saying that we're always wrong and you're always right. You can say that you disagree, but you should respect the person when you do! (End Scene)

Act 2, Scene 1 (Enters Stage Right)

Well yeah, but that doesn't make it right. Yes, so I hope that they do. All that I've ever done is expressed how I feel about everything, my personal opinions. I'm never angry toward anyone, and I'm not argumentative. I'm angry at what they're doing, so I use constructive criticism. We're supposed to use that, friends are supposed to be open and understanding. But you don't really care what we have to say, so you just ignore anything that might have an inkling trace of confrontation and revolution. This isn't a bad thing at all, when the power is corrupt and evil.

They want us to conform to the world, and you're not doing anything about it! I believe that Abortion's wrong, but if America's really "free" then it should be allowed. Even though it's murder, so it contradicts itself. How's that "freedom" for you, your "Christian" country that kills so many innocent people every day? America isn't "Christian", no country is. So why exactly do you "Christians" pledge allegiance to it and their flag, why are you worshiping an idol that demands human sacrifice when you're "supposed to be at church" worshiping your God?

Act 2, Scene 2

When you said that we should "meet", I thought you meant that we would privately sit down together and talk. Not publicly stand in front of everyone and have you yelling at me, when all I've ever done is expressed my opinions on how I feel about everything. You can disagree with me, but you should still respect me. I'm open to all suggestions from everyone; you just ignore everything that doesn't agree with you completely! Youth Group was not the time or place to have a "meeting", you didn't let me talk with anyone else but yourself. So I didn't get to hang out with my friends who are actually nice to me, it's all you're fault. I'm not shy, you people are. Every Winter Camp and once in a while some of you say that I'm shy and quiet, when it's you who aren't trying to talk with me!

Cliques aren't good, anything that divides and segregates something is wrong. We should all come together and be friends with everyone, no matter what. Who cares if you "have something in common", how about you just don't assume anything. What if you do, maybe you should at least try to get to know them first? So I still don't understand why you have it that way, and why you only talk with the "popular" guys. The ones who are immature perverts, and are pimping on all of the girls. It's like you don't even care about them and you say that I'm sinning?

I believe that Gay Marriage's wrong, but if America's really "free" then it should be allowed. So why are they trying to stop it, when it should be their own decision. How's that "freedom" for you, your "Christian" country that tries to take away your "liberties" for so called "security"? This is why I hate America, because it's corrupt and evil! 9/11 was an inside job and they're trying to take away our "liberties" for so called "security", so they're going to persecute us and blame it on the "Christians" who "love" them so much. So that's why I'm a Non-denominational Protestant Anarchist, I don't agree with what the majority of "Christians" believe in and I hate all worldly government! (End Scene)

Finale

But I wasn't angry, and I didn't want to start an argument. It was just constructive criticism, from a friend. So don't accuse me of anything, when all I'm doing is being honest about how I feel! I am bringing up the world, with constructive criticism. I'm not tearing it down; I'm trying to help them. Yeah, so I went to you. You're part of the problem; you were one of the "popular" guys. Who had their little immature perverted jokes!

I've known you since I was ten; we were in High School together, Media Team. We talked every week, hung out, and made our videos together. So don't tell me I don't know you! I thought I knew you; we probably met around the same time. Media Team, we talked once or twice. You trusted me enough to do that, so how are we not friends? You're making it a big deal, not me. It's like you want to be angry and argumentative, when all I'm doing is trying to help you!

You were the ones who were trying not to be my friends, so I guess you've been lying to me all of these years. I thought you were my friends, but it's not too late. You can admit that you were wrong, and I'll forgive you. I'm not attacking you, I'm not angry. I don't want to argue, I'm trying to help you. With constructive criticism, this is a good thing to use. Friends are supposed to understand each other, no matter what they say or do. (Fin)

About the Author

Do you want to know who left me? Okay, just because I had that monologue. This wasn't about anyone, to some people from "church". One of them responds with this, "All I am going to say is that I am praying for you. I don't know what you are dealing with, or what you are going through, but I pray that God's hand would guide you in all you do." It's like they didn't even read it, like they just assumed that it was "bad"! Then brother, she left me. I can't believe it, I love her and she leaves me without explanation! My heart is broken, so now I may not be able to even bear going back to that same "church" ever again! Unless she tells me why, I hope it's only because her father told her to. You know why I think that, because of his "reasons" and also he abandoned me! So now my only link to their family is their mother, because I think that she some what disagrees with the stereotypical view of me. Like her daughter, since they actually talk with me. So I hope that she will either tell me why or some how find it in her heart to "forgive" me of nothing, if I'm guilty of anything it's of caring too much!

I feel terrible; she was the only one who never left me before. I know, it's similar to before. It's not fair, he's ruining my life! Just like how the other tried to by gossiping about and accusing someone, they said that "no one can go to that person's apartment anymore." Kicked them off of the Worship Team, and now they won't go to "church" anymore! But I haven't given up on them; it won't be fun without them. Just because they've supposedly been "chosen" to be our "leaders", doesn't mean that they get to "tell" us what to do! They think that just because they're physically older than us, that means that everything they say is "right"! When we could be mentally the same age or even older then them, I hate it!

Copyright ©2007 by Michael Copley. All Rights Reserved.


End file.
